Only Ten
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: Gumball has always had trouble focusing in class, but never like this. When he's forced to go to counceling, all of his secrets flood out on paper. One Shot.


**Salem:**** Another one shot! I'm bored and sitting on my bed and all these ideas come flooding into my head! Hope you like and please R&R, but I swear Don you had better not flame me. Get a life you disrespectful loser. Anyway enjoy and no flames please! Thanks guys!**

A loud banging on his door interrupted Mr. Small's thoughts. He was alone in his office doing his work and wasn't expecting anyone to come in at this time. Before he could invite the visitor in, Ms. Simian threw open the door and stormed into the office. In one hand she held a crumbled up paper and in the other she held onto Gumball's shirt.  
Mr. Small blinked as Gumball looked up at him and mouthed "help." He turned to Ms. Simian who was seething with rage. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked slowly.  
Ms. Simian slammed the paper down on Mr. Small's desk. "He is too distracted in class! He keeps drawing these stupid pictures instead of working!" she yelled.  
Mr. Small frowned. "Pictures of what?"  
Ms. Simian let go of Gumball's shirt and unfolded the paper. It was a pencil drawing of Penny holding onto her cheer pompoms.  
She pounded her fist on the desk. "Fix him! I don't want any more of this nonsense in my classroom!" With that she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.  
Mr. Small picked up the picture and examined it. "I guess you're interested in Penny?" he chuckled.  
Gumball had never been more embarrassed in his life, except maybe the time his mom had followed him to school. "No! Why would I be?" he said quickly.  
"She's obviously distracting you in class."  
"N-no she's not! I just told you that!"  
Mr. Small thought a moment. "You know what I think? You need to get these emotions off of your chest." he leaned forward. "Let them carry you like a fish flowing down a river."  
Gumball raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a fish now?" he asked.  
Mr. Small sighed and shook his head. "No. If you release your emotions, then you will be able to focus better in class."  
Gumball frowned. It made sense, but he wasn't sure he could do it. "How do I do that? I'm scared to talk to Penny..."  
Mr. Small opened his desk and pulled out a pencil and piece of paper. "Here. Write ten things you like about her. That should help." he handed them to Gumball.  
The little cat hesitated then took the paper. He sat on the floor. "Penny won't read this will she?" he asked nervously.  
Mr. Small shook his head. "Of course not! This is just a way of emotional release."  
Gumball blinked and looked down at the paper. He thought long and hard. Ten things he liked about Penny? There was so many things that he adored. Finally he raised his pencil and began to write;

_Ten things I like about Penny:_

_1: She is always there for me when I need her most. She never lets me down and stands up for me no matter what, even if she gets made fun of too._

_2: She is so talented. When I tried out for cheerleading, she blew me away with her moves._

_3: She is kind to everyone, even Tina. When I walk by her in the hallway she always waves and it makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. Not in a bad way, me and my lunch are both happy to see her._

_4: Every time she brushes past me, I can smell her shampoo. It's nice and warm. Kind of like a chocolate chip cookie._

_5: She is the smartest person I know. I want to ask her for math help, but I don't want her to think I'm stupid._

_6: Her laugh makes me feel like a cloud. I didn't think a sound could do that, but she sure proved me wrong._

_7: I think she polishes her antlers. If I stand in front of her and look at them just right, the light makes them look like they're made of gold._

_8: Her eyes are beautiful. Everyone says they're empty but I know that's wrong. There is more to them, you just have to know how to look._

_9: Her hands are really soft. They're the only things I've ever touched, but I'm going to change that when I'm not scared to ask her out anymore._

_10: When she kissed me in the tree house, I could feel the universe moving around us. It was like she had a weird power to make your sadness go away and replace it with this warm feeling...Kinda like you're getting a hug from a polar bear._

He lifted the pencil then signed his name in shaky cursive writing.  
Mr. Small nodded. "Like a polar bear huh?" he asked.  
Gumball dropped the pencil and quickly covered the paper with his hands. "Were you reading over my shoulder?" he said in disbelief.  
Mr. Small shrugged. "You had better get back to class." he pointed to the paper. "I'll throw that away for you."  
Gumball handed the counselor the paper then stood up. Getting some of that off of his chest did seem to help...a little. "Thanks I guess." he said before walking back to his classroom.  
Mr. Small sat back down and re-read the paper. He smiled. This was all he needed to see.

**Later...**

Penny was happy to hear the bell that ended the school day. She had to get home quickly before her little sister got off of the bus, because she was the only one who had a house key. She walked briskly down the corridor, stopping once to say good buy to Principal Brown. Along the way she passed Mr. Small's office. He was leaning against the door and stopped her when she approached.  
Mr. Small raised a paper then handed it to Penny. "Don't ask questions, but I told you that I would get answers." he smiled then went back into his office before shutting the door.  
Penny looked down at the paper and unfolded it. She nearly cried out in sheer happiness as she read each of the ten items on the list. Gumball had even signed it at the end. She pressed the paper against her chest and kept walking. She sighed happily and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Despite his objections, he really did like her back.

**Alrighty then...hoped you liked it! I'm a real fan of one shots if you couldn't tell and write nearly three everyday...even though most of them are never published. Please R&R and no flames welcome, (that means you Don, so p**s off man/woman whatever you are). Thanks guys!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


End file.
